Black Diablos Ecology
In-Game Information These black-shelled Diablos are treated as a subspecies, but they are actually just normal female Diablos in heat. The color change is a warning to other creatures, as they tend to become extremely aggressive during the mating season. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Infraorder:Heavy Shell Wyvern- Superfamily:Horn Wyvern- Family:Blos. A Blos wyvern. It shares the same family as Monoblos. However, the Black Diablos is a female whose coloration is due to the increase of hormones during the mating season. Naturally, it resorts to all-out strength to defend its lands, and are known for their universal sonic roar. Habitat Range Commonly found in Deserts. Black Diablos are well suited to arid climates, but their ability to tunnel in sand may limit them to deserts only. With the Black Diablos' lack of a breath attack and limited flight capabilities, it would seem that the creature would easily be harassed or hunted by most true flying wyverns that live in its native area. Either way, the Diablos is perfectly adapted to its desert home, and there it has remained. However in the Moga region Black Diablos have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island. The wyverns migrate there whenever food becomes extremely scarce in the Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche Contrary to popular belief, the Diablos and its one horned relative, the Monoblos, are herbivores that readily feed on any kind of vegetation in their territory. Males often live so long and engage in so many battles that they will sometimes lose one of their horns. Other desert creatures are very wary of the Diablos, as males are both temperamental and territorial, especially during the mating season. Even females are territorial, especially during the birthing season which occurs directly after the mating season. Diablos are also quick to ambush desert faring merchant caravans, and desert settlements are often well equipped to face Diablos attack. Diablos in the New World are known to feed on giant cacti which can reach sizes of up to 12 (3.66m) feet tall. But with the size of the plants also comes rarity, so Diablos are always on the look out for these rare and succulent food, which leads to frequent territorial disputes. In Desert regions these wyverns coexsist with fearsome predators such as Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Nibelsnarf, Rathian, Kuarusepusu, Sand Barioth, Odibatorasu, Deviljho, and predatory Elder Dragons. In the Moga region/continent on the Deserted Island Black Diablos coexsist with predators including Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Nargacuga, Rathalos, Plesioth, Zinogre, and Brachydios. Biological Adaptations The Diablos' chief adaptation is its twin horns. Both are strong and sharp, but wear constantly. Diablos' blunt claws on its wings, strong neck muscles, which allows them to support their heavy heads and attack with it, strong hind legs and tail all help it to burrow through desert sand. Such powerful muscles also make it formidable in combat, and although all Diablos lack any kind of breath attack, they more than make up for it with some of the strongest ramming attacks yet seen. The Diablos' thick tail serves as a club for self defense, capable of crushing a Tigrex's spine with a well placed impact. Diablos shell and spines are among the strongest around, the only wyverns with thicker shells are those of the Armor Wyvern family such as Gravios. Some rare female individuals have a unusual purple flesh, as well as more spikes on their frill, body and tail. They also have one horn unusualy longer than the other, are able to dig with such force they cause strong quakes as they dig, and roar so loud they make a wind shield around their body. These females also use unique charging and attack techniques compared to common Black Diablos. Interestingly female Diablos are larger than males. Behavior Highly aggressive, even for such a large wyvern. Diablos are considered one of the most aggressive creatures in the Desert. Using the sand as cover, Diablos can launch devastating ambushes on intruders encroaching on their territory. Diablos can also charge great distances very quickly and ram its opponent, promptly goring it with its large horns. Diablos males are ferociously territorial, challenging each other and even large and equally aggressive desert predators such as Tigrex for territory. Males also duel to compete for either territory or females. In such a duel, males will lock horns and attempt to force the other into submission, they will also bite with their short tusks or use their clubbed tail as a hammer. Diablos rarely die from such encounters, as their shells are so thick and durable, but males often walk away with broken bones, cracked horns, and shattered pride. These wyverns have so much adrenaline pumping through their bodies, even in a calm state, and this amount skyrockets when the beasts go into Rage mode. As such, the Blos Wyverns find it impossible to settle down to sleep, since their hearts are constantly working overtime to empower bodily functions such as digging, charging and fleeing. This is even more so in the hostile Desert environment where they dwell, forcing Blos wyverns to constantly be on the move. However, once a Blos wyvern is weakened substantially to be captured by hunters, the proper amount of tranquilizer induced to their bodies will be enough to drive them into a rare, albeit restless, sleep. The already temperamental nature of the Diablos is made even worse during the mating season, as both females and males alike will be driven into a frenzy at the first sign of an intruder- even more so than normal. The hormones released during the mating season appear to increase their strength to the point that they can launch themselves straight out of the sand and directly at whatever happens to be too close at the time. The black coloration that the females assume during this period is believed to be a warning signal to predators which might make the foolish decision to attack. Category:Monster Ecology